Your Surrender
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: What if Owen didn't have a miserable life and instead has a fairly good one? What if that makes him less accepting when he finally meets Abby? T just to be safe. One Shot


**Trying to get the last Let Me In obsession out of my system. This came about from the song Your Surrender by Neon Trees. Great song by the way. If you have time listen to it. Pretty long but anyone who knows my crossover fics know I like long one shots.**

* * *

><p><em>"Won't you let me in?"<em>

Night had finally fallen as Owen stood from his spot in the courtyard. He patted the pile of snow with his foot to make sure the candy wrappers he buried there weren't visible. He promised his mother he would return in time for dinner so he trudged through the newly fallen snow and up into his apartment. He took off his jacket as he entered his room and pulled off his boots. He left them both by the door and threw his jacket on the floor. He back tracked to the kitchen where his mom was setting out plates.

"Hello honey. Did you have a nice time out?" she asked with a quick glance at him.

"Yeah," he replied simply. They sat down to eat shortly after that. When dinner was over, Owen retreated to his room. It was a Wednesday and he had homework to finish. He was halfway through math when a taxi pulled up outside. He tried to ignore the loud car but when the noise rose he threw down his pencil and stood to look out the window. An old man walked across the courtyard carrying a huge trunk. He didn't spend much time looking at him because a girl about his age caught his eye.

She looked downcast in a tattered hoodie and a skirt. Her footprints trailed behind her in the snow. He tilted his head in wonder. How could she walk around out in the cold bare footed and without warm clothes? He stared until they were out of view and stood for some time at the window before returning to his desk to continue his work. Sounds out in the hall pulled him away from his focus. He sighed and stood to leave his room and see what was going on. When he entered the living room, his mom greeted him.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he walked straight to the door.

"Nowhere, we have new neighbors and I want a closer look," he replied. She turned back to the TV when she was sure he wasn't going out. He stood on the tips of his toes so that he could peek out. The man was unlocking the door while the girl stood leaning against the wall. She glanced briefly at his door before stepping forward and entering the apartment next door. He relaxed back on his feet and turned to go back to his room. After he finished his homework, he threw on pajamas and crawled into bed. He turned over three times before falling asleep.

When Owen woke up in the morning, the last of his dreams faded to the back of his mind. He remembered that it was a nightmare. A shadow was trying to get into his room from the window. He kept telling it to go away but it persisted. With a crash, it burst through the window and with a flash of claws and a glint of sharp teeth it attacked him. He jumped from bed at that moment with fright. He was able to get to sleep again but this time he did not remember his dream. In the morning he slid out of bed and began searching for clothes to wear. Once he found them, he threw them on and retrieved his jacket to put on over. He put on gloves and boots before picking up his backpack and heading out.

"I'm going now mom," he said as he passed her coming out of her room.

"Without breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm not really hungry," he replied.

"Ok then, come right home after school," she told him sternly. He nodded and left. He walked to school with thoughts of the new neighbors. He wondered how long they were going to live there. They didn't seem to have much. Maybe they had to keep moving every so often. He entered the campus and went straight to class. He didn't have any friends so he had no reason to sit around talking. He simply sat at his seat and waited for class to start. The day dragged on as usual and when it was over, he did exactly as his mother asked. She was happy to see that he didn't take any detours so she told him he could go outside when his homework was done.

"I know how much you like time to yourself. Just be back before dinner," she said as always. He was thankful for a small load of homework. When he finished, he grabbed a stash of candy he hid and left to sit on the jungle gym in the courtyard. He sat out there wondering when he could go back to the shop that served as a hang out spot for the town's younger population. He loved going there to buy Now and Laters and spend time on the games. He glanced down at the candy he now held in his hands. He was running low. The bars vibrated just slightly under him. He sat up straight and froze. Ever so slowly he deposited the candy in his pocket and then he turned to see the new girl sitting on the other side of the jungle gym. She stared intently at him. He shivered uncomfortably.

"I want to be alone," she informed him with an air of irritation. He frowned.

"I do too," he responded, not backing down.

"Then leave," she suggested.

"No, you leave. I was here first," he said, turning away to ignore her. She scooted closer and leaned to try and see his face but jumped back when he turned around again.

"Why aren't you gone yet?" he questioned. Her normally blank features gave way to slight agitation under the shadows of her hood. Owen thought she didn't look too happy so he stumbled to apologize.

"Sorry, I just…this is my spot," he finished lamely. She didn't reply. Instead she jumped from the bars and landed softly in the snow. He watched her graceful movement and noticed she was still barefoot. He was about to question her choice of wardrobe but she spoke first.

"See you around then," she said as she turned to leave. He looked down at his feet and then back to her but she was already gone. He stood, turning in a circle but she was nowhere in sight.

"That was odd," he mumbled. At dinner, he told his mom about the girl.

"Maybe you should give her a chance Owen. She's probably lonely and you're her age. Someone she can talk to," she suggested. He groaned.

"She freaks me out mom. I don't want to hang out with her," he retorted, setting down his fork. She gave him a disapproving stare.

"Fine, if I run into her I'll talk to her," he grumbled. She smiled. After dinner Owen went back to his room to start on the book he had to read for class. He didn't get a paragraph done before banging next door distracted him. He sighed and put the book down. Curiosity always had a way of gnawing at him until he gave in. He sat up on his knees and pressed his ear to the wall.

"I'm sorry! I tried! What else do you want me to say; I'll do better next time?" a strangled voice shouted. It was hard to hear what was said next through the wall. Owen sat back on the bed in confusion. What was going on over there? After the shouts toned down, he picked up the book again. He ended up falling asleep while he read. This time his dream wasn't a nightmare but a loud sound broke him out of dreaming anyways. He looked to his window to see movement. He tensed and rubbed his eyes, hoping it wasn't anything but the shadow moved again. He could make out gleaming eyes staring into his room. He screamed and darted for his mother's room.

"Owen? What happened?" she asked tiredly when he flew into her bed.

"Really, really, bad dream," he responded. She patted his shoulder and turned over. In a matter of seconds she was asleep again. Owen laid awake most the night before finally falling asleep. In the morning he felt worn out.

"Come on Owen wake up. You'll be late for school," his mother said as she shook him awake. He groaned and slouched to his room to get dressed. A half hour later he was sitting in his classroom. He practically fell asleep through the whole day. Then he dragged himself back home. As he entered his mom was ready to leave.

"There's a pot pie in the oven for you. I have to go. Stay inside tonight ok?" she said to him on the way out. He nodded and dumped his stuff by the couch. She left and the apartment was quiet.

"I wonder if that girl is outside today," he said to himself. He put off the idea to go outside and instead opted to sit and eat. After, he read and got homework done. By the time he was done the sun had set. He stood and looked out the window. She sat in the same spot outside, swinging her legs as they dangled off the bars. She looked up at him and he hurriedly jumped away from the window so she couldn't see him watching her. He ran to the door, while tugging on his jacket and despite his mother's words, he left. The weird feeling lurking in his stomach coaxed him forward. He had to find out more about her. Right when he sat down she turned to look at him.

"You're back," she said tonelessly. He glanced at her but wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Yeah, I wanted to get to know you. You're the only person my age in the whole complex," he told her as he continued to look away. A strange look passed her face before she fidgeted.

"My name's Owen, what's yours?" he asked.

"Abby," she replied uncertainly. He finally looked at her. She forced a small smile.

"You want to know me?" she questioned. Owen nodded.

"How old are you?" he said. She looked down.

"Twelve more or less," she replied.

"Same. So you just moved here with your dad?" he asked. She nodded.

"I live with my mom. Maybe we can hang out more," he forced out. He was too scared of what she would say so he jumped from his seat and waved.

"Or you can think about it. Sorry for asking. I have to go, I'm not even supposed to be out," he said as he tripped over his words. A corner of her mouth curled into a small smile.

"See you," she said. He nodded and jogged back home. She stayed seated for a while longer before jumping from her perch.

She sighed heavily and then slowly walked out of the complex. Owen was busy calming himself down as he lay in bed. He felt alone and vulnerable but his mother wouldn't be back until later that night. He refused to look out the window and concentrated on going to sleep. Tomorrow was Saturday; a day free of school. He fell asleep easier this time. In the morning he got dressed to head out but his mother caught him before he could ask to go out and got him to sit and eat cereal. After getting her permission, talk drifted in a different direction.

"Have you talked to her?" she asked. He nodded.

"What did you say?" she said.

"I asked if she wanted to hang out," he replied bluntly.

"How nice of you," she responded.

"No, mom, she makes me feel weird," he told her.

"So you like her?" she asked. He froze and then shook his head with a frown.

"No! She makes me uncomfortable," he rephrased.

"It's ok to say you like her," his mother persisted. He sighed.

"I'm going to go now. See you later," he told her. When he left and crossed the courtyard he stopped to stare at the footprints around the jungle gym.

"Hope she doesn't bring that up again," Owen grumbled to himself. He made it to the shop where he spent a few hours and then returned home. Reading was next on his list of things to do. Later that night Abby woke to Thomas entering the apartment. She jumped from the tub, yanked open the door, and rushed to him.

"Did you get it this time?" she asked with a slight whimper. He shook his head. Rage slowly filled her.

"Well why not?" she replied. An irritated grimace showed plainly on her features. She tried to hold back the rising anger but in a state of hunger, the monster wouldn't be ignored.

"Maybe because I couldn't find a potential candidate," he replied tiredly. She held in more anger until it burst.

"Get out," she warned with clenched fists. Thomas panicked, realizing he had pushed her too far, and ran out the door hastily. When he was gone, she was able to let some of the frustration caused by hunger to dissipate.

She wasn't able to find anyone last night so finding someone tonight was a priority, she thought as she left. Owen was on his way out to find Abby when he ran into her some time later. She ran out to the courtyard and skid to a stop when Owen was on his way back home.

"Oh, hi Abby, I was looking for you," he said. She calmed herself to reply.

"You were?" she said. He nodded.

"Yeah, um, I wanted to know if you want to come with me to see this awesome place," he told her.

"Ok, right now?" she responded simply yet uneasily.

"Yeah, why not?" he asked. Her thoughts quickly searched for an answer.

"Now would be ok," she replied.

"Let's go," he said as he gestured for her to follow him. He led her to a door and took her down a flight of stairs. They came to a door which opened into a dusty room. Abby walked in and Owen followed cautiously.

"Find a light switch," he said. Silence met him.

"Abby?" he questioned the darkness. His voice wavered. His nightmare flashed in his mind for some reason and he panicked. He turned to run out and collided with something. He fell and a crash followed. A sharp pain ran up his arm. He held his arm where the cut ran from his forearm to his elbow.

"I found the light," Abby said from the other side of the room. She flipped the switch and froze. He looked up at her in confusion.

"I hope you aren't squeamish. Can you help me up?" Owen asked, lifting his hand and waiting for her to take it. He glanced at the blood on his hand and then back at her. Her eyes were locked on his hand. She took a step and froze. Owen suddenly felt like a cat stalking a mouse; while he was the mouse. Before he could drop his hand and bolt, Abby strode forward and grasped his wrist. She easily hauled him to his feet but held his wrist firmly.

"Thanks, you can let go now," he said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When her eyes opened again the irises were white. He jumped in shock and tried to pull away. A low rumble came from her like a growl. Her lips curled back to reveal deadly sharp teeth. Owen yanked on his hand but couldn't get away. Abby's attention went back to the blood.

"What are you going to do to me?" he exclaimed unnecessarily. She seemed to finally notice him as she pulled out of her trance. Her grip slackened and Owen fell to the floor.

"Run," she commanded in a guttural voice. He wasted no time stumbling to his feet and running out the door. He never stopped until he was safely in his apartment. An hour later Owen was clean, bandaged, and curled up on the couch. There was a knock at the door that made him jump. He didn't want to open it but he slowly stood to do so anyway. The door opened to Abby standing outside. She looked unsure and just as scared as him.

'Owen, I…I'm sorry. I can't help it. I didn't mean to-" she stopped and looked around like she was lost.

"Isn't your dad going to worry about you?" Owen shot at her. She flinched.

"He left," she replied quietly.

"Yeah, well you should too," he said. He couldn't believe he found the courage to say such things but he guessed it was because he felt safer in his home.

"I really wanted a friend. I thought I could find one in you. I wish this never happened. I never wanted you to see…" she trailed off. He didn't respond so she left with a regretful sigh. He heard her door open and then close. His whole body relaxed from a tense knot he didn't know he was putting it in. He stood there for a few second and then pushed the door shut, afraid to get too close to outside.

He went to sit on his bed. He sat wondering what was going on. He turned to look at the wall which separated them. Hesitantly he leaned forward and pressed his ear to the wall. It was silent on the other side. He sighed and flopped on his bed. He didn't feel like getting up but he needed to clean up his arm. He jumped in the shower, and then wrapped it up when he came out. He slept until his mother came home.

"What happened?" she exclaimed when she saw his arm.

"I fell," he replied sheepishly. She gave him a look.

"It isn't bullies is it?" she interrogated.

"I said I would tell you if that happened again. It wasn't bullies this time. I really fell," he said honestly.

"Oh Owen; you need to be careful," she said. He nodded.

"I know," he said.

"Here let me look at it," she said with her hand out. He let her clean and disinfect it.

"You're lucky it isn't that bad or you would need stitches," she told him. She wrapped it up in a clean bandage and sent him to bed.

"Go rest," she said. He went back to his room and lied down. He almost drifted off to sleep when a tap was heard on his window. He turned to see what it was and had to stop from fleeing. His heart suddenly kicked into high gear. Abby sat perched outside his window. She slid the window open but remained where she was.

"Owen, please invite me in," she said morosely. He shook his head.

"Then, can we still talk?" she questioned. Owen faltered before replying.

"I don't want to talk," he said.

"I understand…but Owen?" she began.

"Yeah?" he replied hesitantly.

"I'm sorry," she said. He turned away from the window and curled up in bed. She wanted to explain everything to him but knew she couldn't so she left him to his thoughts.

"I'm never going to have a good night's sleep," he groaned out loud. The next day went by normally as always. It was the night that bothered Owen. He sat on his bed and waited for her to return. He knew she would and when she did, he would be ready to talk. As long as she was out there and he was in here he would be willing enough. She appeared and sat on the ledge of the window quietly.

"You can at least open the window," Owen said, knowing she could hear. She pushed it open but remained quiet.

"Did you want to talk?" she asked softly after some minutes passed.

"Not really," he replied.

"Fair enough; I came to ask if we could at least talk. I didn't want to scare you but there's something you need to know," she said.

"What are you?" he asked her. She looked around uncomfortably before locking eyes with him.

"I need blood to live. I have to, because when I don't, bad things happen," she said.

"Like before," he pointed out. She nodded.

"Thomas made me wait too long. I still didn't feel good after I went out," she explained quietly.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"He was the man I came here with. He wasn't my father but he watched over me in the day and helped me at night. Like I said, he's gone," she responded, picking at her sleeve.

"Does that mean you have to-" he began but he couldn't continue. The words were stuck in his throat. She only nodded.

"I don't want to but I have to," she repeated in a monotone.

"I'm going to bed," he said suddenly, unable to handle such thoughts. He didn't want to know what she was capable of. She gave him a strangely haunted look before crawling to the edge of the ledge and leaping to her window. He watched her go and then turned around. Maybe she wasn't so evil after all, just looking for someone to understand. His thoughts slowly took a turn during their many conversations and after a week with Abby visiting, Owen began to look forward to it. He made things easier by ignoring what he knew was just a hidden aspect of her. He didn't spend any time thinking about the other side of her and if it came up in his thoughts he quickly thought of something else. She didn't want to bring anything up either.

"Mom I'm going to sleep early. I'm tired," Owen said one night at the dinner table. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Go ahead Owen. Good night," she replied.

"Night," he said.

"Oh and Owen, I've seen how much happier you've been. Maybe she wasn't the only lonely one. Having a friend your age is healthy for you. I know it's hard to open up but it helps. I wanted you to talk to her because I know that you need it just as much as anyone who's new here," she explained. He had told his mother that he talked to Abby. Even though he thought it wasn't really a friendship, his mother thought differently.

"Thanks," he responded. He turned and went to his room. Once inside, he waited until Abby came to his window. She tapped on the glass as always.

"Hey," he said to her. She smiled. He had noticed that she smiled more often and made an effort to dress nice. She always remained barefoot though. Despite that, she wanted him to see her as a normal girl. They easily launched into conversation from there.

"Owen, I'm glad you decided to be my friend," she said sincerely. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and looked down.

"I know it's hard to open up but it helps," Owen said suddenly, quoting what his mother told him not too long ago.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm glad we can open up to each other," he replied. She nodded.

"That's why…I think…" he hesitated. She watched him curiously. He was still unsure but he wanted to trust her so he continued.

"You can come in," he said boldly. She looked surprised but relieved.

"Are you sure?" she inquired.

"As long as **you're** sure," he responded honestly.

"I am," she said with a nod, understanding his meaning. He stepped back to give her room. She slid in and stood for the first time in his room and for the first time in Owen's life, he felt like he had someone he could rely on. He slowly stepped forward until he was standing right in front of her. Then, without warning, he pulled her into a hug. He hoped she didn't retaliate too harshly. She tensed momentarily before relaxing into his arms. She didn't hug back but he didn't care. She wasn't pulling away.

"Owen, do you like me?" she wondered. He thought about it for a few seconds before answering.

"Yeah, a lot," he responded. She sighed and then pulled away.

"Is that bad?" he asked, holding on to her hand. She looked at their connected hands and smiled.

"I should go," she said. He frowned but nodded.

"Ok, are you coming back tomorrow night?" he asked hopefully.

"Don't I always?" she answered with another question. He nodded. Abby leaned in and kissed his cheek before pulling out of his grasp gently and climbing out the window.

"Good night Owen," she said. She looked back once to see him grinning. She smiled and leapt out of sight.

"Good night Abby," Owen whispered happily. That night he slept the best since he met her. Going back to school was something Owen did not want to do. Some kids started giving him a hard time when they saw he was happy. To top it off, they shared the same physical education classes as him.

"They were perfectly happy to see me miserable so they left me alone. Now that I feel better they bully me. I don't know what to do," Owen told Abby one night. It was the first time in a while since he sat outside with her.

"You need to fight back," she advised him.

"But there are three of them," he replied.

"Then fight harder," she countered.

"And if that doesn't work?" he asked.

"Then I'll help you. I haven't forgotten what I did to you when you tried to befriend me," she said, slowly sinking into guilt. Her hand reached out to softly run a finger down his arm. He couldn't feel her skin on his own because of his thick jacket but he found that he wanted to. He shivered as the thought occurred to him.

"Are you cold? Do you want to go in?" she questioned. He nodded and took her hand in his, feeling how cold it was through his glove. She jumped from the bars and took him with her. He stumbled forward after landing and fell into the snow. Abby was pulled with him. She remained there in surprise while Owen laughed.

"Sorry," he said in between chuckles. Abby smiled and began making a snow angel. She hopped to her feet and looked down at him.

"Lying in the snow isn't going to warm you up," she pointed out. He reached out and she pulled him up. He stumbled again and ended up closer to her than he had ever been. Not since she kissed him. The thought made him blush but he leaned in to kiss her cheek just as she did before. She smiled nervously and looked away.

"Let's go," she said. She began walking in the direction of their apartments. Owen looked down at the prints they made in the snow. His was a messy outline of himself and hers was an angel of pure white. He placed his feet in her footprints as he followed her. It was a little difficult to match her sure and particular steps but he did. They parted at the door but met in his room. The nights when his mom worked late were the best because he could stay up talking to Abby.

"How long can you stay?" Owen asked Abby, hoping she would understand. She did. She shifted on his bed and then lied on her back when that didn't work. She answered eventually.

"I'm trying to be careful but I don't know how long that will last. I guess it's only a matter of time," she said calmly. He watched her as she talked. He grew quiet even after she was done. He reached out nervously and touched her arm. She turned her head to look at him. He froze but she smiled. She held his hand softly and raised it to her cheek. He let his fingers touch her gently and she closed her eyes. She left her hand on his. They remained in quiet content until Abby froze. Her tense body alerted Owen who opened his eyes to glance at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She shushed him and rolled off the bed to listen at his closed door.

"Someone's here," she informed him.

"Probably my mom," he replied easily. She shook her head.

"No, I would know it was her. This isn't her," she replied. Owen sat up anxiously. He slid off the bed and moved to the window.

"We could get out this way," he suggested. She nodded and left the door to walk over to him. She seemed to be on the verge of fleeing without him. Owen swore she looked like a spooked animal ready to run. Owen threw open the window and turned back to Abby but at that moment she crouched as the door opened.

"My bad, I thought the house was empty. You're parents ain't home are they?" a man said as he entered with a smirk.

"Get out," Abby commanded, subtly nudging Owen closer to the window. The man laughed.

"I won't be told what to do by a squirt like you. Now be a good girl and go get me all the jewelry in the house," he retorted. She stood statue still and stared the burglar down. He frowned and stomped forward. Abby, sensing danger charged forward and knocked him clean out of the room. Owen looked on in astonishment, only for it to turn into guilt. The man would die and Owen didn't want to do anything about it.

"You pint sized pest," the burglar curse. He grabbed Abby by her arm and tossed her aside. She landed gracefully and slammed into him again. Owen could tell she was trying not to let herself go but she was losing the battle. The burglar grunted as he threw her a second time.

"I'll show you to mess with me," he sneered. He whipped out a pistol and knocked Abby away. She collapsed but stood again in seconds. A quick glance at her face showed that blood ran down from her temple. The burglar aimed his gun at her. She didn't even move this time.

"Gonna listen now aren't you?" he said superiorly. Abby lowered her head and the frightening growl he hadn't heard in a while reverberated out from between her clenched teeth. Teeth that soon turned sharp. Her eyes almost glowed with an eerie white color and her skin looked sickly greyish. Her hands flexed and Owen looked at them to see that her nails were pointy like claws. The burglar watched in horror at what she had become. She snarled and pounced at him but he managed to throw her off. He raised his gun and fired, right into Abby's stomach. She stumbled but continued forward. The next shot grazed her arm and the next buried straight into her chest. None seemed to slow her down. It only added to her rage. The man was glued to the spot in sheer terror now. Abby roared angrily and went in for the kill. She easily wrestled him to the floor and sunk her teeth into his throat. His screams where cut off in a choking gurgle then he fell silent. The only other sound was her feeding. Owen remained stuck to the same spot until she finished. She stayed where she was to regain her clarity of mind. Only then did she snap the man's neck and then returned to Owen. She stood silently in front of him with down cast eyes.

"I should go," she whispered. He didn't reply.

"I did it because I didn't want you hurt but I know it doesn't make it right," she continued. Owen stared blankly. She turned to collect the body.

"Abby," Owen called.

"Yeah?" she answered. He walked forward and kissed her softly.

"I'll be waiting," he told her. She nodded and left. She returned ten minutes later and together they started cleaning. After, Owen offered Abby a shower and while she took one he found an old dress of his mother's. He put her clothes in a bag to be taken out. He handed the dress to her and she got dressed in another room. When she came back out, Owen smiled. She returned it unevenly. They went back to Owen's room.

"I need to get some sleep. It's getting late. Can you…well you don't have to but…" he stuttered.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He shook his head and started again.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" he asked hopefully. She nodded and joined him in bed. Owen faced her and held her hand in his. Abby watched as Owen slowly fell under and into his dreams. When morning was only a short time away Abby left. Owen woke up and only briefly searched blindly for Abby. Once his mind cleared, he realized that she had gone home. He sighed and got up to start the day. At school the bullies were relentless. They seemed worse than any other day. Once he was out of school, Owen went straight home to persuade his mother to let him go to the local hang out. He knew it would take his mind off the bullies while he waited for Abby to visit.

"I want your homework done and dinner eaten before you can go. Those candies will definitely spoil your appetite if you go before dinner," she reasoned, knowing he couldn't resist buying them once he was there. Owen agreed, accepting any terms as long as he could go. After doing what his mother agreed on, he left to make his way to the hang out. He immediately bought Now and Laters and ate them while playing different games. He found himself playing Pac Man over and over again in hopes of finally getting a high score but it was hopeless. He left with a slightly better score than before. When he stepped outside, he noticed it was getting dark.

"Abby might be wondering where I am," he said to himself. He hurried to make it back quicker. He was looking down, so he didn't see the bullies coming up from behind him until he was pulled aside and dragged into a dark, deserted, area behind a store and away from any prying eyes. Owen struggled but couldn't scream because a hand was held tightly over his mouth.

"So, who's this Abby; your girlfriend? I highly doubt that," the leader scoffed. The other two boys laughed. Owen pushed away from the boy who held him and fell to the asphalt.

"She probably isn't even a friend; just some made up girl he wishes he has," another boy joined in. They laughed while Owen cringed. He jumped to his feet suddenly and tried to escape but the leader grabbed him and shoved him back down. He crouched in front of him with a scowl and all traces of laughter gone. The other boys were now intently watching him.

"Whoever she is, I'll be sure to tell her to send you a get well card in the hospital for you," he sneered. That was when the first strike came. He was knocked to the ground and almost lost consciousness but the leader picked him up to hit him again. It was only a matter of time before the other boys joined in. They stopped attacking when the leader flicked out a pocket knife. He crouched again next to Owen who lied flat on his back panting heavily. The leader waved the knife in front of his face until Owen realized what it was and shock registered in his eyes.

"Just a nick; it won't hurt too much," he said seriously. He placed the blade on Owen's cheek.

"No, please," Owen whimpered as the knife cut into his skin and began to make a shallow line across his cheek. It didn't get halfway across before a boy suddenly jumped in surprise as the other boy was launched off his feet and thrown head first into a wall. He crumpled to the ground motionless.

"What the-" the leader began while the other boy fell to the ground with a twisted neck. Both had no time to make a sound before they dropped dead. The leader jumped to his feet and spun around. Abby stood in front of him in vampire form and angry. She bared her teeth and a growl issued forth through jagged teeth. She pounced on him and he futilely swiped at her with the small knife. She knocked it from his hand easily.

He was no match for her strength or her bite. Both silenced him mid scream while her hands made sure he wouldn't come back. She breathed in heavily until they turned steady. Owen remained where he was. She turned to him and approached slowly. He looked up at her when she stood over him. Her normal features strangely welcomed him into her arms. He got to his feet and hugged her gratefully. This time she reacted and held him too.

"Let's go home," she whispered in his ear. He nodded and released her but kept her hand in his. They returned to the complex with a story for his mother. She freaked when she saw him battered and bruised. Owen told his mother some boys roughed him up on his way back home but some man stepped in to save him. He said the man ran off without giving him a good look at his face but he was glad he was saved; even if it was a stranger. His mom made a frantic call to the police after sending him to the shower and bed after. He entered his room to see Abby anxiously waiting for him at the window. He let her in and she sat quietly on the end of his bed.

"Whatever ends up happening, I don't want to leave you Owen, but if that's what you want I will. I just wanted you to know," she told him calmly and in a subdued manner. He walked over to sit next to her. His hand reached out to find hers and hold it in his.

"I don't want you to leave," he replied sincerely. She leaned against him and slowly wrapped him in her arms. She laid her head on his shoulder while he returned her embrace and rested his chin on her head. After some time passed in silence, Owen began to grow tired. He lied down and Abby curled up next to him. With her close he felt safe enough to finally let himself fall into sleep. She watched him fall asleep and then reached out to touch his cheek gently.

"I'll always be there for you Owen just as I know you will always be there for me," she whispered to him. He sighed and she closed her eyes to wait out the minutes before the sun would come up and she would have to go. But in this moment, after many years, she was finally content.

* * *

><p><strong>Staying up late does not help the brain to think so I have yet to come up with a genre this would belong to. Can you do a small favor and let me know what this would be under? It would sure help my over thinking thought process. Thanks if you do.<strong>


End file.
